HIS BIGGEST WEAKNESS
by IcyMoonOnStage
Summary: Loki has another nightmare, but fortunately Tony's there to save the day ( a Frostiron oneshot ) I do not own Tony or Loki (unfortunately) they belong to marvel and each other


**HIS BIGGEST WEAKNESS**

Loki's POV

I'm here again. But that's impossible. I escaped…right? Did I? Or was it all just Thanos's trick. Oh, nevermind that! I'm here and he's stil got me.I can never escape, can I? Whatever I do, he will always find me

The door opens and just like every time three Chitauri walk in and roughly grab my already bruised arms. They drag me to a big room I haven't seen before. In the middle of it is the Mad Titan himself,but he's holding something, or rather someone.

''MOTHER!'' I scream while trying to run to her, but I can't move. I'm paralyzed! I can't help her. ''Don't hurt her!'' He doesn't listen to me. She starts screaming while Thanos just stands there grinning.

Suddenly Thanos isn't holding mother anymore. He's holding…no…He's holding Anthony! ''No!'' My vision is foggy and I realize I'm crying. I can't even speak my words keep dying on my tongue. It must have been at least a minute and I'm stil standing there not being able to do anything.

Then Thanos moves, he puts my unconcious lover on a chair and ties him up. He puts his hand on Anthony's and his eyes snap open. First he's confused and the only thing he can say is ''What the…'' before heart wrenching screams fill the room.

 _I can't take this anymore. He's suffering. He's in pain because of me_.

''Loki''

 _I should have never attacked Midgard._

''Loki''

 _I'm the god of mischief and trickery, I should have never let Thanos mess with my mind._

''Loki!''

 _I'm so messed up that I even hear voices._

''Loki, wake up!''

 _Wait… what? Is that Anthony's voice?_

''Come on Loki please!''

 _It is,but how?_

''Ahh!'' What just happened? How did I get in a bed? Oh, it was just a nightmare. A really vivid nightmare but stil a nightmare. Wait, where is-

''Lokes, you okay?'' I turn my head in the direction of the voice. There he is. His eyes are full of concern and worry, but he's okay. He's fine. I couldn't take it anymore and I just hug him and start sobbing. He holds my head and starts whispering nonsence. I have never been more happy to hear those nonsence. Finally my exhaustion takes over and I fall asleep in my lover's hands. That night was the first peaceful sleep in a long time.

Tony's POV

I was dreaming about talking pants when I'm woken up by a startled noise. I don't even have a chance to think about the weird shit I dream because there's the noise that woke me up again. I open my eyes and it takes me a minute to get used to the darkness and what I see brakes my heart. There's a god of mischief and trickery in my bed but that's not the thing that suprises me. It's the tears in his eyes and the sweat on his forehead that shocks me.

Usually his nightmares are nothing like this. This…This is extreme. He's muttering something and he's shaking like an earthquake. Then I hear what he's saying. First it's just ''no'' then he starts muttering ''mother'' too.

''Anthony'' Well that makes me pause. That's my name he just spoke. He starts shaking even worse than before so I started saying his name. A few seconds later I'm basically shouting and shaking him even harder. Finally he wakes up with a scream. At this point I'm worried like the mother hen of all mother hens.

''Hey Lokes,you okay?'' That seemed to snap him out of whatever trans he was in. He looks at me with eyes full with horror and…relief?

Usually after his nightmares he just says he's okay and acts like nothing happened. That's why what he does next was next to a bear in a skirt singing _'Call me maybe'_ on the weirdness scale. He hugs me so hard like his life depends on it. I hug him back and start rambling about the first thing that came to my mind: carpets.

While I was on the topic of why you should never put carpets on the balcony he must have fallen asleep because I hear soft snores. I gently lay his head on a pillow and cover him with the blanket. He looks so peaceful, the complete opposite of what he looked like a few minutes ago. I hug him and soon fall asleep

Third person POV

While Tony comforts Loki there's a presence in the room neither of them notice. He's been there the whole time and he found what he was looking for, Loki's weakness. Their love is very strong but he's stronger. After all, the Mad Titan doesn't lose.


End file.
